1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a transportation container and, particularly, it relates to a transportation container capable of loading cars such as passenger cars in their finished state each by the number of two in the upper and the lower stages respectively while running driving them, as well as capable of being used also as a transportation container for general cargo in a case where the container is not used for loading cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transportation container of the above-mentioned type has generally been known, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 60(1985)-10952. In the container, shelf members are disposed in a container main body at appropriate positions on both sides thereof and the front end of each shelf is supported vertically rotatably to the end of the container main body on the front side so that the shelf can be inclined from a horizontal state downwardly toward the end of the container main body on the side of a door by means of adequate mechanisms. Each of the shelf members is also made foldable rotationally to the inner wall surface of the container main body around the outer end edge of the shelf as the center.
In the conventional transportation container as described above, since the lower end of the car to be loaded in the upper stage, that is, the loading face of the shelf for the car is situated above the top end of the car loaded in the lower stage, the height of the container main body is remarkably increased as compared with that of an ordinary container. This causes various problems, for example, the number of the containers stacked vertically is restricted upon disposing them in a hatch or on a deck and a large step (difference in the height) is formed relative to adjacent ordinary containers, if any, which brings about inconveniency upon loading a plurality of large cargoes not contained in the container while placing them over a plurality of containers, or upon fastening the containers.
Further, in the case of transporting the transportation containers on land while mounting them on trailer vehicles, since the height of the container main body is large, it may happen that the total height often exceeds the limit for the height specified by legal regulations enforced in the relevant countries. In such a case, a cargo has to be transported after being transferred to other transportation means and this significantly worsens the overall efficiency of transportation including marine transportation.
Furthermore, in the conventional transportation container, after loading a finished car by self-running on a slanted shelf, the end of the shelf on the side of the container door has to be lifted by using a large-sized chain block or the like. This complicates the structure regarding the shelf and its related components, as well as brings about difficulty in the operation since a heavy weight loads have to be lifted. In addition, the large-sized chain block or the like may hinder the operation in the case of using the container as an ordinary dry container to worsen the operation efficiency.
Further, in the conventional transportation container, since the shelf is folded against the inner wall surface of the container main body when the latter is used as an ordinary dry container, the effective width of the container main body is reduced by so much as the folding thickness of the shelf at each of the side walls, that is, twice the folding thickness of the shelf, thereby decreasing the loading capacity of general cargoes.